1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a pixel array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel and a pixel array substrate in which the wires in the sealant region have specific slots.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of image display technologies, computer displays have changed gradually from the earlier cathode ray tubes (CRT) to the liquid crystal displays (LCD) in current times. The LCD includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer, and a sealant is utilized to assemble the two substrates and prevents the liquid crystal layer from flowing out.
Generally, the sealant is first coated on the lower substrate, the liquid crystal layer is injected on the lower substrate, and then the two substrates are assembled. It should be noted that the upper substrate has a black matrix thereon, and the sealant is disposed corresponding to the black matrix. Hence, a back exposure process with ultraviolet from the back surface of the lower substrate is utilized to cure the sealant. However, because a portion of the sealant is covered by wires on the lower substrate, the sealant covered by the wires is not fully exposed by ultraviolet light. Thereby, slots are usually formed in the wires so as to increase the exposed area of the sealant covered by the wires.
Nonetheless, the slots designed in the wires are usually trapezoid slots and two side edges of the trapezoid slots are parallel to the edges of the wires because it is more convenient for designing or drawing a photo mask. That is to say, the slots have included angles lower than 90° between its side edges. If the photo mask is used in an exposure process, these included angles lower than 90° can not be accurately transferred into a photoresist, such that the slot patterns can not be accurately and completely transferred into the wires. In addition, if the included angles of the slots are not equal to 45° or 90°, or not equal to a multiple of 45° or 90, or the side edges of the slots are not on grid when drawing in the photo mask drawing software, errors are found from the design rule checking tool because the slots transferred from the photo mask are deformed, so that the aspect ratio is not meet the standard and the sealant may not be completely cured.